


In every universe

by binarose



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Dead, Jason Todd is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarose/pseuds/binarose
Summary: Jason Todd dies. Everyone knows the story.
But is it the same in every universe?





	

In every universe, Jason Todd dies.

In one, he is voted to die by a group of people who don't understand him, who resent him for not being Dick Grayson. He dies at the hand of the Joker, and is resurrected by R'as. 

In every universe Jason Todd dies.

In the ones where he is not brought back, Tim doesn't always make it to Bruce in time. Gotham falls often before anyone can stop it.

Sometimes, it's not Tim that makes the difference. It's an olive branch from Dick. An outstretched hand from Selina. More than a gentle shove from Alfred. A swift kick in the rear from Cass. A message through time from Damian. 

In every universe Jason Todd dies.

But sometimes Bruce makes it in the nick of time to save him even after. CPR, hospitalisation, rehab. In some universes, Jason is beaten and bloodied but brought back from the dead by the man he finally considers his father. His father defies the shouts and the votes and Jason Todd dies to live.

In every universe Jason Todd dies.

In some, Bruce arrives before the explosion, gets caught in it and goes down with his second son in his arms. Dick and Alfred are left to pick up all the pieces and rebuild.

In others, there is no explosion. There is no kidnapping, no search for his mother. In others, Jason Todd dies before that fateful night in Crime Alley, never reaching the point that changed more than his life.

Two-Face flips Jason’s life on a coin, Freeze decides to make the Batman pay; Scarecrow does not have to try very hard. Jason dies scared and feeling alone, no idea that his family are running towards him, trying to stop him jumping over the edge. 

Riddler takes pity, and walks away. In his universe, where he is King, he leaves the work to another. Joker takes the bait and Jason Todd dies at the hand of the clown again.   
He is never safe even when another walks away. Harley gives into her soft spot for the Robins, Joker again rises to the occasion. Talia senses across time and space that Jason is special, and R’as has his blood. Black Mask is taken in by the boy’s ability to out snark him, and Shiva comes into town and strikes.

In but one universe is Jason Todd lucky to escape his fate. He lives happily ever after with Bruce and his brothers and sisters.  
But fate is never so kind as to spare everyone. Whenever Jason’s fate is not fulfilled, someone else must take his place.  
In but one universe Jason Todd lives. But as it loops around, he suffers each time. He loses a brother, a sister, a friend, a father.   
In every universe, a part of Jason Todd dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first story I've posted to AO3, I've been an avid ff.net user for a long time. Please leave a comment and kudos :)


End file.
